It was only a kiss
by MadameFrankenstein
Summary: Hormones are forcing Vegeta to make a hard choice, impregnate his hormonal match, or go insane and die. Try as he may to resist his body's urges, Bulma may take matters in her own hands.
1. Prologue

Prologue

(ok…the inspiration for this came from a book series I read, so I'm semi joining the two, if only for the whole…hormonal thing. Lora Leigh is a fantastic author and I devour her books with great relish…but it just seemed like such a good twist to this classically over played story that I just had to.)

It was just a matter of time. One of these days he was just going to tackle the woman and rut with her anywhere they landed; probably on the kitchen table during some Earthling holiday dinner in front of all of them. He hissed as the automatic gravity adjustor-thing upped the pressure by ten. If he could have just gotten the idiot to build him something he could maintain himself he wouldn't need to be here around them all, especially her.

He adjusted his stance and continued to meditate. Why waste time on some filthy stretch of dirt and vegetation when he could attempt to relax while having to keep his body from being crushed. It made much more sense, not that the little twit knew anything about that. She actually thought her lounging around the pool area wearing little else than her underwear was what drove him into the Gravity Chamber for his usual meditation time. Alright, so she was partially correct, but it did happen to make more sense. And it kept him from jumping her.

Growling, he muttered the words to cut off the excess gravity and flopped back on the floor. He had felt the beginning of it on Namek, but since he was only in contact with her for a short while it didn't seem like it could be the real thing. But now, after living at the compound for so long, he couldn't deny what his hormones were telling him or those annoying glands on either side of his tongue.

Either he got the woman pregnant, and soon, or he'd go insane and possibly die. Hopefully the latter.

l

l

l

"Dad, are you sure you can't check on him for me? He looks waaay more flushed than usually, and he's waaay more irritable, then he gets all…I don't know, polite? It's really starting to worry me."

Dr. Briefs looked up from his microscope to give his daughter an amused look, "It's summer dear, and he does have manners when he cares to remember them."

Bulma sighed and pointed outside, "It's snowing out, Dad. We went from hot to cold in a week, like we normally do. He's still showing those strange symptoms."

"Think nothing of it, my dear. If he was having any health related issues that would interfere with that training of his, you think he wouldn't have himself fixed immediately, as he does whenever he breaks your Gravity Chamber? Think, my dear, that hypothesis makes no sense. If he was ill, we'd know about it."

"I guess, but how do you explain all the, you know…politeness?" For the last few weeks, any time Bulma would express concern about his health, he would bite her head off for a second, then recoil and apologize formally and run off. It was damn strange of him and she didn't like it one bit. At first it was just weird and she brushed it off, but since it still kept happening….

"I stand by my thought that he was, all things considered, raised properly during the time he was with his parents, and has acted accordingly as an adult with no outside forces forcing him into a set behavior."

Bulma rubbed her forehead and conceded defeat, "You're right, I'm going nuts. I need a good project for the winter, so I better get started on it."

"That's my girl, now toddle off and build something."

Shaking her head, she exited her father's lab through a side door. If it wasn't microscopic, her father didn't consider most problems important. It was sweet when she was a little girl covered in engine grease, now it was slightly annoying. Her mother agreed with her; Vegeta was just not acting like himself. Mom had commented just this morning that she saw his hands shake as he pushed himself away from the table after Bulma had left the room. There was something wrong with him and she was going to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Aren't you cold?" Bulma blew into her gloved hands before crossing her arms again. Vegeta had been sitting beneath one of the outdoor water falls on the ground, even with it being specially designed to flow even during freezing temperatures, it still was damn cold.

"I'm fine, leave me alone."

Well that was almost civil of him, Bulma thought and started to rub her arms. Even with her CC Extreme Weather jacket, she was feeling the chill, "Vegeta, I'm sure this is some sort of Saiyan training thing, but you're gonna catch a cold or something. Come back inside, or go train in-"

"I'm not training, you-!" He hissed between clenched teeth and leaned his head back so the water would hit his face rather than the back of his neck. Yes it was damn cold, but it was the only equivalent to a cold shower he could think of, his lower body was numb with the cold and he couldn't feel _it_ anymore.

He heard her creep closer and tipped his head forward again, "I'm not training, this is more…of a relaxation exercise. Please just go back inside."

Frowning, Bulma stomped over to the side of the small man made lake and crossed the stepping stones towards the waterfall, "I won't go back in until you do! What is the matter with you? You've been acting all weird lately and I'm sick of it. You practically apologized to me again! What the hell is up with that?"

She thought she heard a growl before he cracked one eye open and stared at her, "Would you prefer I yell and kill you and your whole family? Would that be more to your liking?"

"What I would _like _is for you to get out from under there and go back inside where it's warm," She turned and started back up the stepping stones. "Besides your lips are turning blu-ack!"

Vegeta bolted from under the water not even a second after Bulma went under. It wasn't deep, but what was chilly to him must be deadly for her kind. He stumbled at first since he couldn't feel his legs, then just ended up flying towards her quickly and scooping her up, heading towards the balcony to her room. He placed her on her feet for a second to open the door, then carried her inside and laid her on one of the leather couches in the huge sitting area.

Bulma coughed and looked up at him with blurry eyes before croaking, "You saved me-" She started coughing and lost consciousness. He wrenched her up, heading towards the obscenely large bathroom off to the right. Stripping her of her wet jacket, thermal shirt, boots, and ski-pants, he dragged her into the shower stall wearing nothing more than her underwear and socks.

Setting the water to hot, he held her under the spray long enough to feel her warm up and stop looking as blue as she accused him of looking. He held her there for a few moments as he turned off the water and pulled a towel off the rack. He stepped out of the shower and sat her down on the toilet seat, rubbing her down briskly with the towel with one hand, the other keeping her from slumping over. Once she was decently dry he scooped her back up and placed her on the other couch long enough to go through her closet and find a thick, fleece bath robe and wrapped her in it.

Picking her up again, he pulled back the bedding and placed her gently on the bed, tucked her in, and turned on the heating pad under the sheets. He went to his knees by the bed and put his head next to hers, breathing her now warm scent in and thanking whatever god was out there that she was alright. He ran a hand over her hair then down to her stomach under the covers, slowly curving his fingers around the slight swell of her stomach.

He knelt there for a moment more before brushing a damp lock of hair from her face when what he was doing hit him. He pushed himself away from the bed and sat there for a moment before blasting his way out of the balcony door, heading towards the balcony to his room.

What the hell was the matter with him? One second he was sitting under the water, the next he was what, tending to her? He growled and punched the wall; keeping in mind that if he punched a hole too big, his room would be cold. He slid down the wall and hung his head in his hands, feeling with his tongue the swollen glands. Dammit, they felt even bigger.

He rubbed his hands over his eyes and swallowed hard. He guessed he had another week or so with a semi-sane mind, and after that…well, more episodes like tonight before he killed himself.

l

l

l

l

Bulma woke up with a pounding headache and chills. The heating pad helped, but she didn't remember….

She bolted upright, wondering how she got into bed. She gave herself a look over, and wondered what happened after she hit the water. The shock of the cold had knocked her out she guessed, but how did she get back into bed? Shivering, she pulled the blankets closer around her and heaved a huge sigh. If it was what she thought it was, then things really weren't right with a certain Saiyan Prince.


End file.
